poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
"What More Is Out There?"/Thomas learns of Spencer's dark past
This is how What More Is Out There and Thomas learns of Spencer's dark past goes in Thomas and Twilight's Racing Adventure. Ryan F-Freeman: Poor Twilight. She's very sad. sniffs Thomas: This is all my fault, Ryan. If I hadn't been flirting with Ashima, Twilight wouldn't think I have a new girlfriend. sighs with Vinnie Vinnie: That Thomas possesses an ability unlike one that no one's ever seen. I need to find what he is hiding so that I can use it for myself. changes to Thomas Thomas: And now, I'm being to doubt my place in this race. And I don't how to answer this one question... screen with Vinnie and Thomas both asking the same question Vinnie and Thomas: What more is out there? song What More Is Out There begins playing as the screen goes back to normal Thomas: I've puffed down all these rails before~ Made it in and out of my shed door~ Ryan F-Freeman: Oh-whoa-oh~ screen changes to Vinnie Vinnie: There's nothing about this race that I don't know~ Ryvine Sparkle: Oo-eee-ooo~ Vinnie: In every race, my grade's the best~ The highest score in every test~ I think that means it's time for him to go~ changes to Thomas Thomas: I know there's more that's out there~ But I haven't found it yet~ I know there's more that's out there~ Another me I haven't met~ screen changes to Vinnie Vinnie: This race is full of engines~ But still, he doesn't belong~ Ryvine Sparkle: Whoa-ho-ho~ change to Thomas Thomas: He only dreams of winning~ Looks at me like something's wrong~ Ryan F-Freeman: Something wrong~ change to Vinnie Vinnie: Maybe he's better off alone~ Ryvine Sparkle: His life's too short~ Vinnie: But he'll find what he's looking for if he does it on his own~ I know there's more that's out there~ Something to fill this hole inside~ I know there's more that's out there~ And I'm not afraid to try~ Ryvine Sparkle: Don't try~ change Thomas Thomas: There's only so much this race can offer~ And I'm not saying that it's wrong~ But I know there's more that's out there~ 'Cause I've been searching all along~ change to Vinnie Vinnie: Beyond these rails, beyond these walls~ So much to learn, I can't see it all~ Ryvine Sparkle: No more Mr. nice guy~ change to Thomas Rianna F-Fiona:mind Is he really wonder what is Vinnie planning? Thomas: There's something out there calling me~ Ryan F-Freeman: Rianna. I think you're on to something. Thomas: And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see~ change to Vinnie Rothbart: Maybe Vinnie is taking this a bit too far, Ryvine. Vinnie: Cause I know there's more that's out there~ Another place, another way~ Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Ya think we should tell him? split showing Thomas and Vinnie Thomas and Vinnie: And I know there's more that's out there~ And I'll find out someday~ Ryan F-Freeman and Rivine Sparkle: He'll find out someday~ looks at the Scotsman and Axel Vinnie: We are going to end this once and for all. Ryvine Sparkle: This time, with Jestro helping us. nods. Meanwhile, with Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: I need to kill Jestro. sees Spencer puffing away Rianna F-Fiona: Why you want to do that, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Because he's a villain and he'll die a villain. puffs after Spencer as the two keep talking Thomas: Spencer? Spencer: What? Thomas: What's wrong? You look a bit put out. Crash Bandicoot: I think Ryan is sad because Thomas' pony girlfriend thinks he's in love with another train. Spencer: You mean Twilight, Crash? nods Spencer: Anyways, Thomas, I was just thinking about my past. Crash Bandicoot: Same thing for the changeling version of Ryan. Spencer: You see, I had an accident which the other Railway Show Engines now tease me about. Crash Bandicoot: Oh. at the 2nd Crash Bandicoot I think he can help us. gasps Spencer: Wait. How come there's two of them? 2nd Crash Bandicoot: I'm not really Crash. I'm here to help. nods and the 2nd Crash transforms into a changeling version of Ryan called King Chrystalize Spencer: Ryan? I didn't know you're a Changeling. throat Any-who. I need to find out what is going on with this. flashback of Spencer's accident Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Bertram T. Monkey: Chrystalize? Are you ok? King Chrystalize: Yes. But I don't think Spencer is. Matau T. Monkey: What did he do, Master... Chrystalize? laughs Matau T. Monkey: What? Very funny. Who was it? Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): That was Spencer. Ryan F-Freeman: That would be. I detect some negative energy. nods and saw green mist coming from the side of the group Rianna F-Fiona: Ryan? Negative energy. and the Dazzlings absorbs the negative energy into their pendants Rianna F-Fiona: Wow! How did you do that? Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan